The Beginnings
This story is kinda on and off. I cant say that i will work on it constantly, but i will work on it now and thenCategory:Genre (Adventure) Prologue It was around the time between Dawn and Day, in that small time where the sun started to burn off the cool mist that covered the land like a thick blanket. And it was in this time, there on a cliff-side that faced the rising of the sun. A medium sized cave held two adult dragons and two small eggs. One of the adults were white as ice and the other as dark as night, the eggs were like miniature replicas of their parents. One as dark as night, but with small swirls of an electric blue and the other as white as ice but with small swirls of a light gray. It was at this time between Dawn and Day that the two eggs were set to hatch under the ever watchful gaze of the Icewing Father and the Deathwing Mother. "Of course its today, Mothers have this feeling! So stop asking! You're putting me on edge!" snapped the Deathwing, whose name was Blade. The Icewing, whose name was Polar Bear quickly backed off saying "Okay, okay! I'll stop asking!, but don't blame me if I'm as grouchy as you if they don't hatch," he gave a short nervous laugh, not knowing if he had accidentally angered her. Blade had been... protective, to say the least, when it came to the eggs, she had only let him see them three times a week, most of the time she had him hunting for the best of foods he could find, so that when the eggs hatched they would be able to eat. Polar bear was starting to get a bit annoyed at her behavior, he understood of course why she was grouchy, but none the less he wanted to see them a bit more often. He saw Blade death glaring him, she was on the verge of snapping at him and probably telling him get lost. just as she opened her mouth to speak, the black egg shook and gave a small, barely audible crack. Blade's attention was immediately focused on the egg now. Polar bear sighed in relief, and Blade heard it. She smacked his tail with hers causing a startled grunt, but she made no other move against him Each crack became louder than the last, and soon a long thick line could be seen on the egg, it was only a few minutes longer that the egg burst and a small, black dragonet came out. It had a bone white mask, and pitch black scales, the eyes a startling electric blue. But the thing that Blade was most proud about... was that it was a girl. Believe it or not, Blade and Polar Bear had actually cast a bet on whether the oldest would be male or female. Polar Bear groaned in mock loss and promptly handed Blade 5 gold pieces. It was really a loss, Blade would take his gold anyway to buy necessary things at the markets, Bet or no Bet. It was just fun this way. Blade took the gold from his talons and put it in a small pouch she had at her neck to carry items such as knives, throwing discs, gold, and a few herbs. Blade then tenderly picked up the small dragonet and held it up to her face, she then whispered, her voice full of love and wonder "Hello, little one, your name is Scythe" Scythe then gave an adorable little, confused "Awrk?" Blade and Polar bear smiled at the lovable little thing. Blade took Scythe, brought her close to her chest and wrapped her wings around her. Then Blade glanced at the white egg, it had not moved in the entire time they were there, not even a smidge. Blade was unsure if the egg would hatch, but she then said to Polar bear "You can name the white egg." Chapter 1 3 years later...... "I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART!" Scythe roared at her little brother with all the rage of a full grown Skywing. Wolf screeched in fright as he scrambled away from his fearsome sister and tried desperately to hide somewhere in the massive, brightly lit cave they called their home. Scythe snarled and sprinted over to Wolf, her superior speed and strength quickly had her catch up with him and pin him to the ground. Scythe then roared at him, all of her tiny, yet sharp teeth visible "I'M GONNA STUFF YOUR EARS FULL OF MOSS THEN THROW YOU IN A WEB OF CRAWLIES!!!" Wolf then started to bawl "not crawlieeeesssss! MOOOOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Wolf had this horrible fear of bugs, or as he and Scythe called them ' crawlies'. Blade just sat there, her head hanging low. Dark circles could be seen underneath her mask. She looked awful, her scales were dull, her talons were scuffed, and her tail had bite and claw marks all over it. She then growled halfheartedly "Scythe let go of your brother before i thump the both of you" Tears sprung to Scythe's eyes "but mom! he didn't just hurt lily, he DESTROYED her!!". See, both of the dragonets had a play-toy, it could be a stuffy or a wooden item. But both of the Dragonets loved their toys very much and to destroy one was a crime of the highest order, with only biting mom taking precedence Blade groaned silently and said in a monotone voice "Wolf did you mean to destroy lily?" to which Wolf answered a quivering no. Blade then looked at Scythe "well then, there's your answer Scythe. I'm sure if you be very good for the rest of the day, daddy will fix it for you" At that Scythe jumped off Wolf. Her eyes wide in surprise she sat at her mommy's talons and asked "really?" Blade then nodded solemnly "really" Scythe grinned largely and ran into her room, grabbed a small object and showed her mommy "see?" The object was a small stuffy in the shape of an Skywing, unfortunately it was also covered in frost-breath with the wing and tail hanging by only a few threads. Blade clicked her tongue "tsk tsk Wolf. You should know better then to play so rough with your sisters things" Wolf who was still laying on the ground covered his face with his talons and whimpered, very afraid of being thumped. Blade gently took the toy from Scythe and set it down on the counter of the kitchen before going to the entrance of the cave to search for her mate. The Cave itself wasn't really a cave, it was more a home that was built IN a cave. It had rooms and a kitchen and all things that a household had, but instead of walls and a roof, they had cave walls. It was a homey, well lit place....that had signs of rambunctious dragonets everywhere. The place was a mess. Blade snarled softly when she couldn't see Polar Bear anywhere. Blade then turned around to see her daughter waiting patiently and her son cowering on the floor, she then announced tiredly "you two get along for a while while i go out to search for your father. If i find this place in more of a mess then it is now and you two have been fighting i will ground you and send you to your rooms without dinner" Blade knew they would be good now. Those two ate like ravenous vultures so bed without supper was usually enough to scare them into doing most anything. And with that Blade spread her wings and shot into the air, letting her building annoyance compensate for her utter exhaustion. Blade had an idea of where he would be, and it would either be hunting in his usual territory or in the nearest town, trying to find some pretty bauble for her so she wouldn't be mad when he ended up taking hours at town instead of ' a couple minutes '. Blade had a hard time flying as fast as she would have liked, but she would find him. She couldn't be gone long though, even with the threat of no supper, she didn't trust Scythe enough not to get into trouble. Chapter 2 (rough baseline. im going to improve later) Polar Bear wandered around the daily market, he was looking for a little trinket for Blade so she wouldn't be mad at him for being late, that always was a pet peeve with her and lately she had been very testy although for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He found a stall that sold earrings, most times he would have just passed by without a second glance, but something caught his eye. He walked up to the stall and took a closer look at the earring. It was a dark raven feather with a silver coil surrounding it, it was a clip so it would pierce Blades ear. He quickly paid for it and wrapped it up, and he was just about to head out when he heard an extremely loud brawl going on in a tavern a few stalls away. Polar Bear looked around cautiously before walking to the tavern and walking inside to see a large Mudwing and an Icewing fighting, other dragons surrounded them, cheering them on. The dragons on the edges of the ring watching began to jostle around and start throwing swings and shoving each other as the bets grew more and more heated, Polar Bear tried to get away but found himself being shoved closer to the edge of the ring. Polar Bear knew he was getting to close to the main fight so he turned around to try and get out of the tavern but as he turned his spiked tail accidentally smacked someone in face causing a loud roar and Polar Bear being roughly pushed. As Polar Bear tried to regain balance, he accidentally knocked the Mudwing over the head with an outstretched wing. The Mudwing roared and lunged for Polar Bears throat. Polar Bear quickly backed up and only just dodged the Mudwings attack, the other Icewing then leaped on top of Polar Bear for interfering with his fight. Polar Bear then reached up behind him and yanked the Icewing over his head and slammed him into the Mudwing, Polar Bear was just starting to get into the fight when the door to the tavern slammed open loudly and a low growling could be heard filling the room. Polar Bear looked to see who it was and paled drastically when he saw who it was. Blade none to gently shoved other dragons out of way as she went directly up to Polar Bear, the Mudwing started to protest loudly about a female entering the fight, but with one quick death glare from's Blade glowing red eyes quickly shut him up. Blade then hissed scarily quiet "Polar Bear. You were supposed to be home over two hours ago" If words could kill then Polar Bear would have died of strangulation and a slit throat. Polar Bear started to scramble away towards the door and hurriedly said "Blade, blade, blade!" He was then grabbed by his horns and he was then forced towards the door. Polar Bear tried to keep upright as his snout was almost brushing the floor but still had to walk at Blades angry pace. He heard chuckles from the other dragons in the tavern and he just sighed and let himself get dragged out the door. Polar Bear' wings faltered slightly as Blade literally threw him into the air and quickly leaped into the air herself. Polar Bear quickly righted himself and started flying home at an average pace. Behind him he could feel Blade glare at him, he knew what to do in these situations. Say nothing and hope she doesn't kill you on the way home. As soon as Polar Bear landed in the cave and walked through the doors he was bombarded by screaming dragonets. Polar Bear sat down as his daughter literally jumped on his back and yelled "DAD DID YOU GET FOX?! cmon dad! moms cooking is getting worse!" Polar Bear winced as Scythe's weight mysteriously disappeared from his back. He then heard Blade hiss "Scythe. Get to your room. Now" Scythe then scrambled off to her room. Wolf however just came up to his dads talons and looked up at Polar Bear "did you make mum mad again?" Polar Bear then leaned down and whispered "i think i might have, wanna run off to your room for a second while i talk to mom, okay?" Wolf nodded and went off to his room. Polar Bear then turned around to see Blade still glaring at him, he smiled nervously and brought out the small package "i got you something my most wonderful Wife, you are truly looking fabulous today!" Blade just glared at him "What now? and i do not look okay at all, wonder why? cause i have ben running around the house for days trying to keep YOUR dragonets from destroying the house while you have been goofing off at who knows where!" But Blade did however did take the package and opened it. She saw the earring and sighed "i'm sorry for yelling at you, but honestly, i haven't slept properly for a couple days and you being late by hours on end isn't helping at all" Blade then clipped the earring in and looked at Polar Bear "i know this hasn't been easy for you either, but could you take care of the dragonet's for a couple days while i go out to my friends? i just need some silence for a little while" Polar Bear nodded and wrapped a wing around Blade supportively "absolutely, take all the time you need" Polar Bear grinned "Besides, their only dragonets, how hard could it be?" Chapter 3 (wip)Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101)